


The Legend of the Batman

by Birdbitch



Series: Kingdom AU [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon didn’t know who the Batman was. Tim drew him towards his personal library and pulled a well-leafed-through book from a low shelf. “This is the story my father told me when I was little,” he said…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of the Batman

Gotham Province has always been home to Bats. The people and the Bats lived in relative peace with each other, however, the people themselves were often corrupted by a dark force that lay inside Gotham City itself.

It is said that a member of the House of Wayne, by far the most powerful house of Gotham Province, sought to rid the city of that darkness in hopes that moral would be boosted across the entire Province itself. At the same time, a rival family whose name has been lost to history thought it wise to eliminate the Bats of Gotham, thinking that they were the root of the dark force. As the Bats were killed, Gotham Province became encased by the same dark power that haunted the capital city. Most thought Gotham doomed by its own plague—the Province could not access foreign aid, nor could Gothamites leave the boundaries of their province.

However, a single man appeared. He wore the guise of a Bat, bringing them with him to every minor town and city he visited. He was slowly but surely restoring good to Gotham; criminals were stopped by him and the presence of the Bats beat back Gotham’s darkness. The House of Wayne, upon realizing the benefit of the Bats, adopted it as its symbol. After a battle in Gotham City, it is said that the Batman disappeared among a sea of Bats—some think that he might have been made of the Bats all along. Since he brought the Bats back to Gotham, the Province has prospered. Thus, Bats are considered sacred. On some nights, children say that you can still see the Batman protecting his beloved Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> Damian will always, always want to be Batman, whether Batman is real or a fairy tale.


End file.
